Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to sulfur containing nanoporous materials and nanoparticles. More particularly, embodiments relate to sulfur containing nanoporous materials, nanoparticles, methods and applications.
Description of the Related Art
Among cathode materials for secondary lithium batteries, elemental sulfur has a very high theoretical capacity, 1672 mAhg−1 against lithium, which is considerably greater than that of many commercially used transition metal phosphates and transition metal oxides. In addition, elemental sulfur also provides several other advantages as a cathode material for a secondary lithium battery, including in particular a low cost and a widespread availability. Sulfur has consequently been studied extensively as a cathode material for secondary lithium batteries and is considered a promising candidate for a cathode material for secondary lithium batteries that may be used in electric and hybrid electric vehicles.
Despite this promise, implementation of Li—S secondary battery systems for high power applications has been problematic for various reasons. Thus, desirable are methods and materials that provide an opportunity to more fully realize the advantages of sulfur as a cathode material within a Li—S secondary battery system.